


Help From Above

by yes_i_ship_it



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Character Death, F/M, First Fanfiction, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Grover's panic, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Octavian takes control of Camp Jupiter, Pre-Blood of Olympus, Secrets, idk how to use tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_i_ship_it/pseuds/yes_i_ship_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new hero of Camp-Half Blood arrives, presumably to assist in the impending war against Camp Jupiter. But she has a secret, one that may tear her apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is my first fanfic bear with me here please

I am not supposed to be alive. Perhaps that is why Zeus hates me. Or maybe it's because Poseidon favors me. Whatever the case, I am not well liked on Olympus. You see, I am a goddess. Daughter of Ares and Aphrodite. My birth was quite the scandal when it was discovered that Hephaestus was not my father. So naturally, he cursed me. I must be wary of his children and fire. I have always been afraid of fire. Which is stupid, considering the fact that I am immortal, but it's true. 

Poseidon took pity on me and raised me, since my parents aren't really capable of raising a child. I've taken a special interest in one of his sons, Perseus. I am only a day older than him, and we are both outcasts. Yet he has achieved much, and I little. From Olympus or Poseidon's palace, I have watched Percy on his quests. For my twelfth birthday, Poseidon gave me a pearl necklace. Each pearl can be crushed underfoot and will take the user wherever he may wish to go. I suggested to Poseidon that he give three of the pearls to Percy and his friends to escape from the underworld. 

When Olympus was attacked in the Second Titan War, I didn't know what to do. I was the youngest goddess there. I am the only Greek goddess to have been born after Olympus moved out of Greece. Poseidon and my mother told me to go with the other minor gods and goddesses to hide in Hades' palace until it was safe. My father wanted me to help fight, but Zeus reminds him that since I was the goddess of peace, I probably would not be much help in a fight. I can only imagine how Ares felt; his only immortal child is not only useless in battle, but is against war itself. To him, I am a disappointment. He's told me that before. 

Now that the gods are having schizophrenic issues, I am one of the only ones able to keep my head straight. I've sided with Hera in her plan to reunite the two demigod camps. And since she is pretty much useless at the moment, she placed me in charge of making sure the seven heroes of the prophecy don't die. After Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, left Ogygia, I convinced Zeus to follow up on the promise he made last year and release her. Here in Olympus, she became my first real friend. We are lonely outcasts; we are not supposed to be alive. 

And this is my story.


	2. My Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Olivia receives news on how she can be of help to Olympus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be posting once a week, probably. Let me know if you want more frequent updates!

"Olivia, your grandfather requests your presence. It is time to discuss your fate," said Poseidon. 

He looked off, somewhat depressed. "What do you mean?" I inquired. "Uncle, you know I haven't done anything wrong." 

He looked me in the eyes, his lacking their usual sparkle, and said, "Yes, I know. But you could be useful in the upcoming battle. Now come, let us see what the Council has to say." 

Bewildered, I followed him up to the throne room. As he took his seat, I glanced around at the faces of my family. Athena was studying me, Dionysus was twirling a grape vine, my mother and Poseidon were smiling kindly yet sadly at me, Ares avoided eye contact, and Hephaestus was glaring menacingly. 

Zeus cleared his throat, then announced, "Olivia, as you know, there is a war brewing between the Greek and a Roman demigods." He paused and looked around before continuing, "We want you to stop it. If any one of us can, it is you."

I stared as the other gods nodded their heads. "You must pass as a demigod, daughter of Aphrodite. Convince both sides to avoid bloodshed. Reyna, daughter of Bellona, Nico, son of Hades, and Gleeson Hedge are shadow-traveling to New York as we speak. You should be able to stall the violence at least until the Athena Parthenos is brought to Camp Half-Blood. Do not expect much help from us. We are barely able to retain our sanity as it is."

He paused, his form briefly flickering to Jupiter, then back. A delicious smell drifted in from the altar. 

Dionysus butted in and said, "Well, you missed dinner. If we leave soon, you may be able to join the sing along."

Athena rolled her eyes and replied, "My children will assist you. I realize that it is wiser to avoid bloodshed between the two camps, especially with the Athena Parthenos on it's way at last."

Zeus nodded. "Olivia, you have fifteen minutes. Council dismissed." I was still in shock as one by one, the gods and goddesses stood. Instead of heading toward the exit, most of them made a line behind Poseidon to wish me farewell. 

Poseidon drew me into an embrace and whispered, "Good luck Olivia, you will always have my support. My children will help you." I watched him walk away as my mother approached. Artemis and Hades stood next to her. 

"Olivia, we want you to have this. It will provide protection for you and others." Hades opened his palm to reveal a piece of obsidian. Artemis raised her hands and encircled the obsidian with liquid moonlight. It hardened into silver, creating a brooch. My father walked up and took it from Hades, closed his eyes, then handed it to my mother. 

As she pinned it to my dress, she explained, "This brooch will expand into a shield if you twist the silver. Use it well. Make us proud." I tried to convey my thanks through my eyes. I watched as they shifted from gold to the same blue-grey as mine. 

As the other three walked away, my mother added, "One more thing. This should help you blend in." She kissed me on the forehead and walked away. I looked down and realized that I was no longer wearing a dress and sandals. Instead, jeans, an orange T-shirt, and sneakers. 

Apollo approached and smirked. "This is the first time I've seen you with your hair down. Looks good." As I blushed, he stroked my straight, blonde hair and continued, "I was thinking that if you wanted to pass as mortal, having golden blood might be a give away. I will give you the power of healing with a touch so if you so get injured, it won't be the end of your mission."

He walked away before I could thank him, and Hera took his place. "You have my blessing, Olivia. The Prophecy of Seven and the fate of both demigod camps depends on you." Athena approached as her form started flickering. My father walked up and gently lead her away. 

"Olivia, you are doing a great service to Olympus. I gift you with a clear head, so you may always make the correct decision. When the Athena Parthenos was stolen, I lost all my power. In Rome, I was not an important goddess. I don't want you to make the same mistake." Athena smiled kindly, then added, "It seems as though your fifteen minutes are up. Hermes will escort you and Dionysus to the Big House in Camp Half-Blood. Chiron will meet you there."

Dionysus suddenly appeared out of nowhere and offered me his arm. "Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded, and took one last glance at Olympus, leaving my true identity behind. Hermes touched our foreheads, and we blacked out. I never even got to say goodbye to Calypso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated :)


	3. My Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia is introduced to Camp Half-Blood

We arrived in a room next to a fire place and a ping pong table. Behind Dionysus, a leopard snarled. I turned and noticed that it was just a head mounted on the wall. But it was alive nonetheless. I figured it was Dionysus' doing, and rolled my eyes. I'm used to his antics. He is my uncle, after all.

I jumped as a voice said, "Now, now, Seymour. Olivia is a special guest. Be nice." A man appeared in the doorway. No, a centaur, tall and lean, yet I could tell he was incredibly old. He threw a Snausage at the head, looked at me, and motioned me over to the ping pong table. I slowly walked over, examining the room and trying to see what was nearby. A room that looked like it could be an office was adjacent to a bulletin board with a list of activities in the camp. I sat in a proffered chair and looked at the centaur.

He gathered the cards strewn about the table and informed me, "My name is Chiron. Follow me and I'll introduce you to camp." Yes, I remembered now. The legendary trainer of heroes, still working here. He led me out the front door and into my new home. I wasn't really listening as he explained what everything was; it was dark out and I already knew everything anyway. As we approached the campfire, I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"Attention," Chiron announced, drawing everyone's attention. "This is Olivia, daughter of Aphrodite. Please make her feel welcome." Half-hearted applause and smiles greeted me as I looked around the campfire. Groups of demigods sat together, and I assumed they were sitting with their cabins. I easily distinguished the Aphrodite and Ares cabins. For a minute, I hesitated, trying to remember which parent I was supposed to be the daughter of. Chiron nudged me toward the Aphrodite group, and I quietly gave my thanks and took a seat next to my half-siblings.

An Asian girl with too much makeup and perfect curls turned, plastered on a wide smile, and said "Hey sweetie, I'm Drew Tanaka. I'm filling in for the head counselor, this girl named Piper, while she's on some stupid quest." She looked me up and down, then pulled me closer and whispered, "Don't get involved with that Piper girl, hon. Hopefully she won't come back, but if she does, I need you to stay on my side. She's nothing but trouble, and you don't need any of that. If you listen to me, your life will be sooo much better here. And by the way, newbie has trash duty. That starts tomorrow. Be a dear and don't mess up." Smirking, she released my shirt and pushed me away.

An hour later, the Aphrodite children followed Drew back to the cabin. I rolled my eyes at how obnoxiously she shook her hips as she walked, deciding not to tell her that I was immune to charmspeak and didn't feel fear, or whatever emotion she was trying to induce, as strongly as mortals. 

Since I don't sleep, I lay in bed thinking of how I could possibly help this camp. When walking with Chiron, he told me that the Roman camp had set up in Central Park, and were using magic to stay hidden from the mortals in New York. I knew there was an entrance to the Underworld nearby, but that did not benefit the Greek side. What I needed was an idea of what we were up against. And I knew exactly how to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plot next chapter. I promise. I'll post it late in the day tomorrow :)


	4. Altercations and Fear Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Olivia puts Drew in her place, and bosses Chiron around

The next morning, I went straight to the Big House, ignoring the stares of the other campers and the chores I was supposed to be doing. I could easily make my bed and fold my clothes with a wave of my hand as soon as I was sure no one was looking. I just needed to avoid Drew as much as possible.

I burst into the office without knocking, asking, "Do I need permission to scout the Roman camp? I need to see it. Immediately."

Startled, Chiron replied, "My dear, you are a goddess. There isn't much I can deny you. But for safety, I'd recommend bringing two others with you. Are you familiar with Grover Underwood and Rachel Dare?"

Nodding, I responded, "We've never met in person, but I have observed them from Olympus. Have them meet me here in a half hour."

Abruptly turning and walking out the door, I headed straight back to the Aphrodite cabin. In hindsight, it probably was not the best idea.

"Aw, look who's back," Drew said, her voice dripping with false sweetness. "Sweetie, since ya missed this morning, you have to do trash duty for a couple more days, mkay?"

"No," I replied cooly, navigating through the sea of fashionable half-siblings to get to my bed.

"What did you just say to me?" she demanded, the tone of her voice causing the room to go quiet.

"I said no. I have things to do. I'm not going to listen to some tyrant who thinks she's better than everyone just because she can charmspeak her way into whatever she wants."

"Ha. What 'things' do you have to do? You've only been here a couple hours!"

"Well if I told you, it would ruin the mission. You wouldn't understand, anyway. War isn't exactly your area of expertise. More so criticizing people and generally making lives miserable."

Drew snorted, "Aphrodite emphasizes peace, love, and beauty. Not war. So I doubt you know anything about anything, since you're new."

Getting in her face, I replied coldly, "I am more powerful than you could possibly imagine. I know more about war and peace than your pathetic little brain could wrap its mind around. I'm going to say this once, and I want you to listen. Do not defy me. Do not question me. Do not give me orders. You do not control me. I. Control. You."

Stepping back, I gathered the few belongings I would need: my pin/shield, a borrowed dagger from the Athena cabin, and my pearl necklace. As I strung the necklace around my neck, I walked out the door and headed back to Big House, ignoring the eyes boring holes into my back.

Another half hour later, I had updated Grover, Rachel, and Chiron on my plan. Handing me spare drachmas and a cell phone, Chiron wished us good luck. I lead the way to the driveway, where Argus loaded us into the van and we drove to the street closest to where I assumed the camp was located.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter in a couple hours


	5. A Temporary Camp Jupiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia harasses Octavian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short update. More will follow by Tuesday

I felt tempted to tell them the truth. There was a chance that this plan could backfire and they would both die. I wouldn't, of course, which would definitely confuse the Romans. But Zeus had told me not to reveal my identity, and I couldn't afford to fail him. So we rode in silence.

Climbing out of the car, I told Grover and Rachel to leave whatever weapons they had in the car, except for the ones that could go undetected. Rachel grabbed a green hairbrush out of the bag she had brought, and peeled off the sticker. Smiling, I remembered that she had lost her old hairbrush by throwing it at Kronos' face. Grover kept his pipes and left his fake shoes, rasta cap, and jeans.

I brought out a white flag that I pretended to get out of a bag. Probably would've raised some questions if they saw that I produced it out of thin air. Our little party wandered through Central Park until we saw it. The temporary camp. All the Roman demigods fit for battle, settled in tents in the middle of Central Park. With the Mist, it probably looked like one of the "Occupy Central Park" setups, one of the few things the mortals could understand.

We stopped at what seemed to be the entrance of the camp, considering the fact that there were about six heavily armed guards standing there. Smiling, I walked up to the most intimidating one and cleared my throat.

"Representatives of Camp Half-Blood, here to speak to whomever is in charge. And please, don't bother trying to kill us. Waste of your short life."

He nodded and went into the camp, disappearing into the largest tent, situated in the middle. A few minutes later, he emerged with a scrawny looking blond boy about my and Rachel's age. This new boy, who I recognized as Octavian, the augur of Rome, glared at me coldly. I returned the glare, unimpressed. 

'If only he knew what he was really dealing with,' I thought. 'He wouldn't have the nerve to look at me like that.'

Rachel, Grover, and I followed Octavian into the command tent. Grover was nervous, and pulled out a tin can to chew on. Rachel kept her cool and returned Octavian's glare just as I had. The four of us sat at a long table littered with maps, which he swept to the floor. 

Clearing my throat, I said, "This is not a surrender, Octavian. This is a warning. Do not attack Camp Half Blood, or you and your fellow conspirators will face the wrath of the gods. Well, one in particular. One you do not want to mess with. I understand that Reyna has warned you not to attack as well. I recommend that if you want to live, you listen to your praetor."

Octavian stood up quickly, explaining, "Are you threatening me?! I do not fear you or your pathetic camp."

"Mistake," I replied. "I promise that if you make any further attempt to invade this camp, I will personally kill you. And believe me, I will know the second you pick up those battle plans again. I have sources, Octavian. I will say this one last time: if you value your life, do not attack Camp Half Blood."

With that, I stood and walked out of the camp, not bothering to see if Rachel and Grover followed. Octavian wouldn't dare attack them.


	6. I Risk It All...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visit from an uncle makes Olivia go against everything she is. Will it be worth it?

The next morning, I ignored the stares of my half-siblings and left the cabin. I was still avoiding hero training, as I disapproved of violence. However, I knew how to use practically any weapon in existence. Perks of being an immortal child of Ares, I guess. I could be deadly, if need be, but I'd prefer not to harm anyone. Unless they deserved it. 

After filling Chiron in, I wandered around the camp. I eventually found myself by the lake, looking out over Long Island Sound. I must've stood there for hours, because the sun was directly overhead when I heard footsteps approaching. And I knew those footsteps.

"Hello, uncle," I said, not turning around. "Do you have news?"

Hermes snorted, "Who do you think I am, a messenger god?"

Rolling my eyes, I turned and glared halfheartedly, "Actually, yes I do. Because you are."

He held his hands up in mock surrender, saying, "Okay, okay. You're pretty sassy, ya know that? Anyway, Athena wanted to tell you to 'remove the false ruler', whatever that means."

I swallowed thickly and nodded. I should've guessed that it would come to this. My diplomatic approach was pretty unorthodox, but I was new to this. Although I'm the goddess of peace, I'm hostile and temperamental. If he didn't want peace, he must be eliminated. I wouldn't let this lead to war.

*****

That night, I snuck out of the cabin. I'd managed to avoid Drew for the rest of the day, or perhaps it was she that was avoiding me. Either way, I was glad. What I was about to do went against every atom of my divine form, and I was incredibly anxious. If anyone made the wrong move, I could explode. Literally. My divine form would vaporize the person that pissed me off. Although if it was Drew, not many people would complain. Athena's gift of clear-headedness didn't apply to defying your sole purpose. So by breaking the peace, I couldn't think straight. I needed to get this over with, and fast.

I teleported into the command tent. Luckily, Octavian was alone, shuffling through papers and mumbling quietly to himself. I crept up behind him, careful not to make a sound. I placed a hand on one side of his face, the other clasped firmly on his mouth, shushing him.

"I told you a vengeful god would come for you, so here I am. Goodbye Octavian. Enjoy the Fields of Punishment."

I closed my eyes and jerked my hands. With a loud crack, his neck snapped, killing him instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm going to be posting at least once every other week. Totally bogged down with homework and writing a Supernatural fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated. I need help with writing style and I have a basic idea of what I want to happen, but I have no idea how to fill in gaps


End file.
